


【包托/杰托】丘比特的礼物

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 杰拉德x托雷斯AU车两位情人节快乐~
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【包托/杰托】丘比特的礼物

*

科技在发展，天堂也在与时俱进。

费尔南多看着手机上的照片，轻而易举地在红酒、雪茄和爵士乐的缭绕中发现了男人的身影。许多目光都聚集在他身上，为英挺的身材和深邃的五官而着迷，当然更为桌前伊贡·米勒酒庄的顶级冰酒惊叹不已。

眼前的男人名为杰拉德，是费尔南多作为见习天使的转正任务。他需要帮助杰拉德找到此生的伴侣，然后就可以接受丘比特的洗礼，成为一名正式的爱神天使。

但费尔南多坐在Libido酒吧的高脚凳上，已经制造了无数场可以作为一场浪漫恋爱开端的意外，不经意间的绊倒，亦或是液体的倾洒，可男人却始终无动于衷。唯一的作用只有让杰拉德离开了原先的位置，去到角落里安静的沙发座。

费尔南多苦恼地撑着下巴，他想起朋友拍着自己的肩膀，说多金又寂寞的老男人是转正任务史上最好搞定的目标，只觉得上帝和他开了个天大的玩笑。

他正暗自叹气，一杯鸡尾酒就突兀地被推到眼前，杯沿上点缀用的樱桃娇艳欲滴。费尔南多抬头地看着收起托盘的侍者，巧克力色的眼眸里满是疑惑。

侍者示意了不远处喝得面红耳赤的男人，说：“那位先生送您的，他想与您交个朋友。”

费尔南多并不怎么喜欢酒，主要是每次在天堂与朋友们一起喝酒的时候，他都是第一个失去意识的人。然后第二日浑浑噩噩醒来的时候，他们就会当着费尔南多的面，用夸张的言语描述他醉酒后的可爱模样。

费尔南多可不觉得自己应该为“可爱”这个形容词而感到高兴。

但他现在身处人界，那名看起来烂醉如泥的男人正向他激动地摆着手。费尔南多犹豫了一会儿，觉得还是不应该拒绝别人的善意，便决定端起酒杯，一饮而尽。

然而费尔南多还没有付诸于行动，手中的鸡尾酒便被另一人取走了。

杰拉德垂着眼，将那杯鸡尾酒倒了个干净，杯底残留着没有完全溶解的白色药片。他递给费尔南多另一杯淡金色的酒，道：“托卡伊庄园的艾森尼亚，贵腐酒。”

与此同时，费尔南多的身后传来粗鲁的骂声。

先前为他送上鸡尾酒的男人疯狂抗拒着，却还是没能逃脱被保安们拖出门口的结局。

费尔南多后知后觉地意识到他的任务目标帮自己逃过了一劫。

虽然天堂并没有禁止天使和人类接触的明确禁令，但为见习天使们授课的大天使都不建议与人类有过多的互动。然而凡事都有例外，费尔南多的许多前辈们在遇到不按常理出牌的任务目标时，一个绝佳的解决问题的方法就是与他们成为朋友，亲自上阵，指点迷津。

于是费尔南多接过酒杯，向杰拉德露出笑容：“谢谢。”

贵腐酒刚入口只觉得甜，醇厚的香气在舌尖停留许久都不会消散。

费尔南多没有任何戒备，一口气将它们灌进肚子里，不一会儿眼前就冒出许多星星来。随着后劲的慢慢涌现，他变得茫然起来，连手脚都找不到摆放的位置，东倒西歪地跌进身旁人的怀中。

“杰……杰拉德……”

费尔南多满心都是自己的转正任务，在这种状态下不停地呢喃着男人的名字。

杰拉德抬起他的下巴：“你怎么会知道这个名字？”

费尔南多没有给出答案，他只是不安分地扭动，撅起屁股，双手紧攥着男人的衣襟，脑袋胡乱地蹭来蹭去。

像只耍赖的小动物，企图用撒娇蒙混过关。

杰拉德没有想到的是他会醉得如此彻底，已经有不少人在偷瞄着费尔南多裸露出的细腰和脚踝，暗自惋惜着他已经成为别人的囊中之物。

费尔南多并不知道，其实自他走进Libido酒吧的第一刻起，自己获得的瞩目并不比杰拉德少。他穿着最普通的衬衫和长裤，眼神干净而澄澈，笑起来时又有些腼腆，像个没有沾染任何世故的学生，却在深夜独自来到酒吧里，用专注且热切的目光盯着另一个男人看。

现在更是歪着头，金发杂乱，雀斑上浮现出红晕，嘴唇在酒精的作用下变得红润无比。他介于少年与青年之间，浑身散发着那种即将成熟的果实的甜蜜芬芳，轻轻拽着杰拉德的袖口，说：“别走……先不要走……”

费尔南多只是不想自己意识不清醒的时候让任务目标不见踪影，但是他眨着眼，浓密的睫毛沾着湿意，含糊其辞的话语在别人听来分明就是别有深意。

杰拉德把人抱起来，指尖拂过背脊的时候能感觉到费尔南多的战栗，他在他的耳边低语：“我们有很多时间，可以让你慢慢解释。”

*

杰拉德把费尔南多带回自己的公寓。

男人为他脱掉衣服的时候引发了不满，费尔南多觉得有些冷，于是打掉了杰拉德的手，再次钻进他的怀里。费尔南多的许多行为都无意识，遵循着感官的本能，他在杰拉德的怀里寻找着舒服的位置，然后软糯地哼哼。

杰拉德捏着他的后颈，问：“你叫什么名字？”

费尔南多小声地打了个嗝：“费尔南多。”

杰拉德道：“南多，起来。”

费尔南多并不想动：“其实你也可以叫我尼诺。”

杰拉德将他抱到飘窗的地方，窗外城市的灯火吞噬了星光。杰拉德分开费尔南多的双腿，腰腹至臀部的曲线恰到好处，性器在稀疏的耻毛里，没有半分勃起的迹象，于是他低下头，含住了这根阴茎。

费尔南多顿时剧烈地颤抖起来，男人吮吸着他的性器，舌头的触感令他陌生得害怕，但口腔的湿热却让他不由自主地沦陷在里面。杰拉德抬起他的一条腿，手指在腿根处肆意玩弄，留下淫靡的痕迹，另一条腿则被男人架在自己的肩上，无助地蜷缩起脚趾。

“别，不要……停下来……”

正如杰拉德所料，费尔南多没有任何性爱的经验，生涩得就如同一张白纸，可以由他随意涂写。杰拉德舔舐阴茎上的经络，舌尖时不时地搔弄龟头，深喉的时候更是能引来费尔南多激烈的战栗。

恍惚间，他既身处天堂，同时也坠入地狱。

在云端，也在地底。

欲望焚烧着费尔南多的身体，快感侵略着他的知觉，逼迫喉咙里求饶的话语还没出口就变调成了呻吟。他抓着杰拉德的发丝，难耐地扭动着腰肢，双腿紧夹着男人，呼唤杰拉德的名字希望他别再这么折磨自己。

“杰拉德……”他抽泣，“啊……！”

杰拉德的嘴唇触碰根部的睾丸，吞吐着费尔南多的整根阴茎，这让费尔南多不免想到那条蛇，引诱伊甸园的夏娃吃下禁果，也让自己深陷情欲的泥潭。然而思绪就这么突兀地戛然而止，随着唇舌具有技巧性的翻搅，他的小腹痉挛着，初精射出的声音在空旷的房间里显得格外清晰。

他失神地凝视着天花板，全然把自己的身份和任务抛到了脑后，只能感觉到下身那种令人愉悦的酸麻，还没等肌肉停止颤动，杰拉德便把他翻了个身，跪在飘窗台上。

费尔南多的手撑着玻璃，公寓所处的楼层很高，身下是川流不息的霓虹灯光。

杰拉德摸到他身后小穴的时候，穴口已经在饥渴地翕动了。男人毫不费力地插进食指，听到一声低吟后，道：“尼诺，放松点，别着急。”

“唔……”

“我知道你很饿，但这是必须的过程。”杰拉德亲吻他的颈窝，“真是淫荡的乖孩子，我马上就会来喂饱你。”

“没有，明明没有……”

男人用结实的身体将费尔南多压在玻璃窗上，另一只手撩拨他胸前淡色的双乳。费尔南多在杰拉德的身下无可挣扎，乳头很快被玩得红肿。

听着费尔南多不成调的喘息，男人才撩起他额前的金发，从后面挺进他的身体。黏稠的淫液被挤出来，顺着腿根往下流，然后再在膝盖处干涸。

费尔南多的身体从没有这样充实，硕大的阴茎抚平甬道的每一处褶皱，所散发的热意将他的理智掠夺得所剩无几。

色欲的原罪不仅仅体现在人类身上，连天使也逃不过它的诱惑，堕落在所难免。

杰拉德轻咬着他通红的耳廓，温柔地说着安抚的话语，下身顶髋的力道却毫不含糊，性器贯穿着他的甬道，没有节制地索取快感，费尔南多的泣不成声只是让男人更加忍不住地在这具漂亮的身体上留下自己的痕迹。

费尔南多的呼吸喷洒在玻璃窗上，隐约能看见映出的眼眸，含着支离破碎的泪水。杰拉德抬起他的下巴，从脖颈处细密的汗水吻至嘴唇，然后缠绵地抵开他的齿贝，这种深吻几乎令费尔南多窒息。

他被男人桎梏在怀里，已经仅凭自己无法维持着跪趴的姿势，甚至在杰拉德再一次的操弄下，完成了第二次的射精。费尔南多崩溃地啜泣起来，甬道绞着男人的阴茎，希望快点结束这场炼狱，但那根粗壮的器物却丝毫没有放过他的意思。

濒死的快感下，费尔南多下意识地想要扇动翅膀，从这里逃走。他本该在人界藏好自己的翅膀，现在却因为承受不住的快感而暴露在杰拉德的眼前。

见习天使的翅膀很小，小得有些可爱，正没精打采地掉着羽毛。

于是一切都说的通了。

*

杰拉德在短暂的震惊过后，很快就镇定下来。他摸着翅膀上柔软的白羽，身下的费尔南多却比先前更为猛烈地颤抖了一下，这位对人间险恶完全懵懂无知的见习天使还没意识到自己做了一个多么错误的决定。

费尔南多说：“别弄……会……会很痒……”

他的声音逐渐轻了下去，天使们的翅膀很敏感，就像魅魔们的尾巴，不能摸。

杰拉德却勾起嘴角，低哑的笑声仿佛是终于为自己的恶劣找到了宣泄的地方：“怎么弄？这样弄吗？”于是男人好心地为他梳理着羽毛，听着他陡然变得无措的高亢呻吟，性器反复进出已然泥泞的甬道，不断往深处奸淫。

费尔南多只能徒劳地摇着头，在杰拉德的顶弄下，失去了抵抗的所有力气。溃不成军的最后，他甚至开始淫荡地摇起屁股，迎合着男人的操干，那根骇人的器物终于在百来下的抽插后，在费尔南多甬道的深处，射出大量的浓精。

费尔南多蹬着腿，一股股微凉的精液被浇灌在他的穴里。等到杰拉德松开他的时候，费尔南多只能无措地倒在飘窗台上，小腹还在为高潮的余韵而痉挛不已。他合不拢腿，穴口也被干得洞开，有不少精液正在流出来，与淫水混杂着在身下聚成一小滩水洼。

他本该是代表圣洁的天使，现在却是浑身赤裸，白皙的肌肤上满是青紫的痕迹，湿漉漉的眼睛望着将他拖入凡尘的男人。杰拉德低头亲吻他脸上的雀斑，问道：“尼诺，舒服吗？”

费尔南多被他温柔地抚摸着翅膀，思绪陷入混沌，只能红着脸，小声却诚实地回答：“好舒服……”

第二天醒来的时候，费尔南多才意识到问题的严重性。

在天界的时候，大天使总说他在理论上考虑得周全，但总在实践中时不时地出差错。他颤颤巍巍地从杰拉德的怀里爬出来，觉得自己搞砸了转正任务，大概只能一辈子当个见习天使，不由悲从中来，穿衣服的时候就忍不住抽起鼻子。

然而还没等费尔南多飞多高，就感觉到自己的脚踝被一只手拽住。他低头一看，杰拉德的眼中有几分笑意，显然早就醒了过来。

费尔南多重新回到杰拉德的怀抱里，男人轻抚着他的翅膀，他就舒服得弓起脚背，眯起眼睛像只餍足的幼猫。清晨的阳光洒在床铺上，杰拉德挠着费尔南多的下巴，问道：“所以你到人界来就是为了跟着我？”

费尔南多顿时回过神来，语气沮丧无比：“不是，我是为了帮你找到此生的伴侣。”

杰拉德的指尖点着他的脑门：“你这不是已经帮我找到了？”

费尔南多显然不能理解男人的话，他满脸的困惑，傻得可爱。

但是杰拉德并不打算与他解释什么，只是凑近这名逃不出自己掌心的见习天使耳边，故意低声道：“我晨勃了。”

费尔南多霎时涨红了脸。

“你应该知道什么是礼尚往来吧？”

“……”


End file.
